Nightly Encounters
by Emerald Blake
Summary: When a group of friends finds out a little " more" of them selves, and go on self seeking adventures.When these close friends are put to the ultimate test, who will succeed, and who will fail.. and when the sun sets, who is safe?
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Black.

Nightly encounters.

CHAPTER ONE

I laid in my bed listening to the faint chirpings outside. I could hear Alyssa singing "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead in her room next door. I let my eyes wonder to the ceiling corner to spot a spider's web glued to the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had just dreamt of.

Two minutes passed

Nothing.

I rolled over to read that my Corpse Bride clock read 9:49 am.

With a sigh, I got up and made up my bed like a zombie. Doing things routinely every day made you feel that way. (trust me)

I walked over to my dresser and picked up a framed photo of my Mother and Father. I stared at them both.

My Mom was wearing a conservative but flashy back dress with lace edgings. My Dad wore an expensive Tux with a lace tie my Mom had made for him a week ago. My dads hand curved around my Moms waist happily.

Alyssa banged on the wall and called from the other side. "Emmy! Come on downstairs for breakfast!" her voice made me jump and almost drop the picture. I placed the photo back in its rightful spot and took one long good look at it before entering the hallway.

I could smell the French toast, bacon and pancakes coming from downstairs.

I slid down the stair railing and bumped into the Loin Statue at the bottom.

"Excuse me" I said to the Lion, and then dashed into the kitchen to find my four best friends, Alyssa, Alexander, Valentine, and Michelle, oh and the dog Jackie.( A cocker spaniel with four different colors.)

After the accident, Alyssa offered a chance for me to live with her and her brother Alexander.

Obviously, I said yes.

Alyssa and Alexander can never get along. Alyssa has long burgundy hair with ice blue eyes and a warm psychotic personality, while her brother has chin length dark red-brown hair with the same eyes as his sis. He is very weird and makes every little thing into a joke or fun moment. Valentine and I are similar in some ways. Valentine has shoulder length black hair, while I have is waist long. His eyes are a dull forest green, while mine are bright emerald gems. We both play instruments. He plays the cello, while I prefer the violin.

Michelle was short with a "Lacey Mosley" black haircut from Flyleaf. She had dark chocolate brown eyes that were concealed with black thick framed glasses. Michelle was the type of person that would give money to homeless people and would tend to stray animals in need of help. If a Black Bear would have come straddling in with a thorn in its paw, she would tend to it immediately, not caring if the bear would grind her to pulp. She cared about everyone, and that meant a lot to me.

But the thing we all shared in common was our hatred for Wailtonville High School.

Alyssa, Valentine, and I were eighteen. Michelle and Alexander were seventeen.( Jackie was four years old.)

"Mornin!" I took my seat at the kitchen table. They responded with grumbled "heys" and weak hand gestures.

Valentine flipped two slices of French toast into a black ceramic plate and put it in front of me.

"Mmm! Smells good. Thanks Vals"

"Your welcome Emmy" he grinned at me.

Alexander sniffed his pancakes. "Watch out Emmy. It may look and smell good, but I think he might have slipped some "stuff" into the batter." he touched the edge of the pancake to the tip of his tongue and fiercely jerked his head away in disgust.

Alyssa slapped him over the head. "Be nice! Pffft. You shouldn't be the one to talk, your cooking is horrible!" she shuddered in horror. We all laughed except for Alexander.

Bentley, our mysterious, old, white headed, butler came over with a tray of mail.

" Mr. Thomas, Ms Blake, and Ms Robeline . You mail." he handed us our mail , bowed and turned away formally.

When I moved in here, I couldn't believe it. The outside of house- well, mansion- was overwhelming just like the inside. Alexander and Alyssa had inherited money from there rich grandmother who was a baroness., and was living a lush life style. Alyssa once told me that after a while, the company of cooks, maids, gardeners, mail posts, wall posts, corner posts, and guard dogs was just to much for them, so they let them go. Bentley refused, complaining that he has been working here for so long, that this was his home, and where he belonged. I kept my eye on the mysterious butler as I took my mail and excused my self from the table to go upstairs back into my room. ( that guy seriously creeped me out.)

The letter was from my mother to my father from a while back. You can say it was there "lost love letters."

I opened to envelope and smelled the old scent. It smelled like my mothers clothes every time I hugged her.

I carefully took out the browned parchment and started to read.

_October 27, _

_Constantine, I love you so much._

_I think that I might have to call the ambulance for this love emergency- ( how corny) _

The word emergency trigged a memory that I try to hard to forget.

It was my parents 22nd anniversary, and there were heading out the Ponte Bella restaurant. Mom constantly checked her makeup in the hallway mirror, fidgeting and whimpering when she thought she messed it up. Thankfully Dad assured her that she was very beautiful, and pulled her away from the mirror.

We all heard when Eddwin, my Dads best friend honked his horn. They grabbed their belongings and told me to stay out of trouble and to behave.

I nodded and watched eagerly as they went outside and shut the black Avian pattered door behind them.

I stood there for a while, waiting to see if they would come back, forgetting something like they usually would. 6 minutes later, I dashed to the computer and blasted all my favorite songs on the highest level on volume not caring that the button wouldn't turn anymore, not caring that I would be disrupting "neighborly peace," not caring if my ears started hurting.

I ended up in the kitchen raiding it full of good tasting stuff and bad-for-your-health food.

I stuffed a cupcake in my mouth, and went outside to get some fresh air. ( the whole house smelled like Pepsi, cookies, Doritos, and Monster drinks.)

I took my black sweater and took a look in the mirror.

It wasn't like someone was going to see me anyway, so what 's the point?

I went outside and shut the door behind me.

I looked up at the black sky searching for the moon. It was nowhere in sight so I figured it was a new moon ( don't get me started on that movie. GO TEAM EDWARD!) But I did see Polaris, the northern star. It used to be my wishing star when I was a little kid.

I remember my Mom coming in at night and would open my huge window to bathe me in its beautiful starlight. She said that one day my wish would be heard by the star, and would be granted when needed it the most.

Oh, I wished for a lot! of stuff: a white pony, guitar, trampoline, swing set, bat wings, a baby brother, matching pumpkin pajamas, ruler of the world….. (I was one weird kid growing up.)

She laughed at my request and tucked me in so tight that I couldn't move my body.. (He he like a mummy I suppose…) then lean forward to kiss me good night on the forehead, and right before she would leave , she would clasp both hands around her emerald necklace that was bordered with silver vines and intricate designs, and would stare directly at Polaris and mumble something incoherent and leave the room.

I remembered I was going to call here to put on my night light, but my room was already engulfed in light by Polaris. So I relaxed and fell asleep soundlessly.

I refocused my eyes when that memory played out of my head.

.?fbid=1111326945848&set=a.1111322025725.2018693.1307100867


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Blake

Chapter 2

After going back inside, I went over to the computer, tuned in to some Mozart Requiem and laid down on the loveseat face down, bobbing my foot off the chair in tandem with the violins.

The violins started to get quieter and hum into nothingness. My eyes flitted closed and my own concerto began.

A loud banging noise woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily. It was 3: 07 am. Shaking my head, I got up from the loveseat, cleared a path of empty Doritos bags, and answered the door.

A thin police officer held his cap in his hand to his chest and looked my over. "Are you the daughter of Mr. Constantine and Mrs. Charlotte?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, why? What happened?"

The officer swallowed convulsively, his Adams apple sticking out sharply. He opened and closed his mouths a few times, struggling with words. "I-I'm afraid that-that you parents have been in a… accident. I need you to come with me please."

I stared at this thin police officer with empty eyes. Was he bullshiting me? I stared harder into those blue eyes.

Nope.

Getting my lead filled legs to move; I grabbed my jacket and followed him out to his police cruiser.

Did I ride in the back? Or the front?

What the hell was I doing? Cracking jokes at this hour? Better question was what the hell happened to my parents!

I turned and stared at the thin man over the hood of the car. His nametag was Anthony Donovan.

"Anthony," I said calmly. "What happened to my parents?"

He looked at me before quickly glancing away. "they've been in a accident." he repeated climbing into the car.

I nodded and a tear escaped my eye. I knew what happened, but I didn't want to wrap my mind around it and accept it. No way can I do something that crazy, and I've done some crazy stuff.

My vision blurred, and I was transported back in the house when I was asleep. I was dreaming about broken glass that was tinted red and loud noises.

Oh yes, I knew what happened.

Off in the distance, a wolf cried out, followed by other cries.

I felt like crying out too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We drove in silence. While thin man "Anthony" drove in silence while I asked a bunch of questions on "were we going?", "what happened?", "why are you driving so slow?", "Why are you holding the steering wheel so tight?"  
"Why do you keep avoiding my questions…?"

You get the point.

Up ahead off the one-oh 11, red lights flashed across our faces shortly blinding me. Regaining my vision, I took in my surroundings. Three ambulances parked up near Reaper St. and Stern Ave.

Flashing throbbing lights, sirens,and people screaming made my knees shake and my head swim.

Anthony gripped my arm to steady me. I leaned into him and quickly jerked away from the man who wouldn't give me any answers.  
I jabbed my black painted finger at him and screamed, "What. Is. Going. On!"

Near by a woman walked away from one of the people that probably witnessed a gruesome event.  
"Hello my nam-"  
"Name later. What happened?" I was getting impatient by the second.  
The woman took a breath and looked at Anthony. "Your parents passed away in this car crash, along with another man. It seems that the other people that hit the car were abusing alcohol. They too didn't survive."

I laughed at the woman, my spit flying out and landing on her face. I laughed until my sides hurt and turned into tears.  
I whaled and slumped to the street scraping up my knees.  
It felt good.

They couldn't be dead. I saw them nine hours before. No way could they just leave me like that. Impossible!  
I looked up at the sound of something being wheeled towards me.  
I shot to my feet and stared at a body covered by a white sheet that was obviously my mom.  
Someone passed, causing the gurney to move and my moms, white, lifeless arm flops out from under the sheet.  
The blood in my veins turn to ice and my heart drops out the hole in my shoe.  
She is dead.  
She is dead.  
She….is… Dead?  
Yes.

Bile rises in my throat, but I swallow it back down as if it was the sweetest chocolate milk. Something shined in her palm and I strained to identify what it was.

When I stepped closer, I realized it was my mom's favorite necklace; the emerald teardrop necklace her mom gave to her.

What on earth was it doing in her hand? Was it that, in her last moments she clutched at it in silent prayer?

Looking around me, no one seemed to be paying attention, accept for Anthony but he could see what I was about to do.

Walking up to her, I closed my hand around hers, slid out the necklace, and secretly put it in my jacket pocket. I nearly dropped it when I felt her cold fingers against my warm ones.

I sniffed and bowed my head. "I'll always be with you in my heart. You are in a better place now. I-I love you." I raised my head, and caught Anthony looking at me. When he met my eyes, he quickly looked away.

Something went off in my head. I spun in a circle looking for the woman I was just not to long ago talking to. Spotting her, I jogged up to her and pulled on her sleeve like a child bugging his mom that was still alive.  
She turned halfway, excusing herself from another EMT. "What can I do you for hon?"  
"Where is my dad's body?"  
Her eyes bulged and settled back into her sockets. "You fathers body was… not able to be rescued as-whole. We found his body in pieces strewn a few feet from the car."  
Another EMT came, grabbed her attention, and left me alone to process this by myself.

Every time I tried to think about what happened to my parents, my brain blanked out and went offline.  
I took the sleeve of my jacket and smeared it across my face wiping the stupid tears away.

A tap on the shoulder made me whirl around and almost scratch out the girls' eyes out.  
"So sorry. I'm just jumpy."  
"its fine. Are you fine?" I looked at this mahogany hair colored girl and stared into her ice blue eyes.  
Was I fine?  
Hell no.  
"No. I'm not. My parents died. And there friend. Brutal car crash. Dad was torn to pieces. Mom was white as a sheet. Dad was in pieces. Mom white. Dad died. Mom died. I died." I rambled on and on until her arms was around me crushing me to her. There was no way I could survive this.

No way.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald Blake

Chapter 4

I came back to my room upstairs and put the letter away, not able to read and deal with anymore. My parents were the world to me. There lost was a wake up call. I stared to act less foolish about the decisions I made.

Well I still "kinda" acted like a goofball sometimes, but I needed a few laughs here and there, so I wouldn't end up crying my eyes out.

A soft knock at the door made me jump and shove the letter under my blanket.

Valentine poked his head in. "you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. What's up?" I shoved the letter deeper under the blanket, wincing as it made a crinkling noise.

"Just checking because I care. You know me."

Yeah. I did.

To come to think of it, I knew more about him than anyone else in this house. I'm the only one that really knew his emotions.

I knew what upset him, what pleased him, and what annoyed him (Valentine's pancakes). We shared a deep connection with the fact that his parents died too at an early age. We sought each other on the same level of comfort and we connected well.

Compatible.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks. I almost forgot," getting up from the bed, I went to the bay window on the other side of the room, and retrieved my violin case covered in band stickers. "Can you give me a tune up?"

He smiled slowly at me. "Sure."

I unlatched the case and carefully took out my violin. I plucked the D string to confirm how out of tuned it sounded.

He took it and rested it in his lap, carefully turning the fine tuners. "What were you doing? Playing Mozart's Requiem over and over?"

Yes. I had a thing with the song after it was the only song I wanted to here after my parents died. "Not really. Just happens over time. Just like your cello."

He scoffed. "My cello is indestructible. We should resume our practices some time. It was good when we played. Especially when we were on the same _page_." he green eyes twinkled like a soft candle light compared to my luminescent ones.

"Hey look, you were the one who kept misinterpreting my cues and skipping all over the music piece. Remember Can-Can? Oh gawd! I nearly died laughing at how many times you stared at the beginning."

He burst into laughter at the memory and I joined him.

It felt good to laugh.

My door opened and Alyssa poked her in. "I heard laughter and I came to investigate." she pointed her finger at my violin in Valentine's lap. "Come down stairs and play us something. Both of you." she smiled at the memories of me and him playing in the foyer.

"Another time." I glanced at the clock that glowed 1:02 pm. "going to the gym. Need to run out my stress."

"Right. Run until you get sweaty. That's very attractive." she rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Some guys like sweat." Val said.

We both shot him curious glances. "You like sweat on a girl?" Alyssa asked.

He pondered this for a while. "Only when she's playing the violin."

Alyssa muttered "_freak_" under her breath and laughed at the forced angry expression on his face.

"Well if you two don't mind, I would like to change into my gym clothes, so shoosh!" Val, and Alyssa waved at me and walked out closing the door behind them.\

I inhaled and meditated for about five minutes. I started meditating after my parents death.

I knew it sounded strange, but, my soul felt at peace and free of any sorrow when I did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coming back from the gym, I stopped at Star Bucks to get a latte.

I ordered a caramel cinnamon spice, and thanked the cashier gingerly. I turned around and ran smack into a mans broad chest.

I looked down and thanked god that my latte didn't spill. Shifting it in my other hand, I looked up at the guy, who still didn't move.

Weirdo

I gazed up and up and up, and my eyes settled on cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes were starting to make me feel dizzy and light headed.

Focusing anywhere but his eyes I focused on him as a whole.

His straight black hair hung around his face. His nose was long and his lips. Oh gawd those lips.

There were vixen red and were shaped so sexily that pulled the eyes. Those lips gave me the impression of an arrogant smile and the lips of a born seducer.

I licked my own lips and moved my eyes to the rest of him.

He was tall as heck and he was leanly built. I imagined his long arms rapping around my body and kissing me with those red hot lips and feeling that shiny onyx hair on my face and feel his s-"

"Miss are you okay?" a Russian accent pulled me out of my fantasy and made me look up at him.

"what?"

"are you okay?" he repeated.

Was I okay?

Yeah, I bit sweaty, but other than that I was A-O Kay.

"Yeah I'm fine." LIE LIE LIE"

Russian boy smiled and walked to a table near by. I was tempted to sit at the table behind him and act like a total creeper, but I had to get home and finish my English paper. It was a creative writing assignment and I chose to write about werewolves and vampires. I stuffed the receipt I had crumpled in my hand and put it in my gym bag.  
I took out my phone and dialed our house phone.  
On the third ring, someone picked up. "Uhg…. Hello?"  
What on earth? "Alyssa? What's the matter? You sound awful."  
More muffled sounds. "Yeah, I feel like crap. I think it was the chicken sandwich I ate. I took some Tums, so I should be feeling better soon."  
Didn't she know that Tums never worked?"Oh well since it seems that you can't come and pick me up, can you send Valentine?"

About 10 hacking coughs later she replied, "Well Valentine took the car, and Michelle and Alexander went to see a movie not to long ago. So i m guessing your going to have to walk home. its not really that far. its only what? a 30 minute walk? you can do it. "

" Yeah i guess so. I'll see you in a little bit. Feel better. When i get home i expect you to be laying in bed."

"... Yeah yeah sure thing.."

The phone went dead and suddenly felt very heavy in my palm. I reached back and put it in my gym wondering if my legs would survive the journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and began walking north. There was a forced jump in my step because otherwise i would look like a dragging zombie.

Not even ten minutes passed and i was getting tired. There was a bench up ahead and i took that opportunity to stretch out my legs and rest up for a while.

I took in my surroundings as I stretched my legs out if front of me.

It was quiet in this area; a nice town filled with nice people that lived in nice houses that did nice things. There was no other way of putting it. Ever since my parents died, things got quiet. Not even raccoon's were caught out digging around in the trash.

Now as i sat here, it felt oddly eerie. There was something off about this place the more i thought about it. I turned around on the bench and stared at the pale yellow house.

A flicker at the window caught my attention.

Someone was watching me...

I squinted my eyes at the window and stayed like that for a while hoping to see any other movement. whoever was there saw me and probably jumped back in surprise.

I shook my head. i was being way to paranoid. I fished out a Gateraid from my bag and took a sip. I watched the window as i screwed the lid back on and put it back.

Maybe it was just a coincidence and i happened to look at the same time they looked out. All these "maybes" and " probably s" were making me confident to walk right up to that house and see who was looking out.

what right did i had? could i do that? what would i say if i someone answered?

"Hey, were the mysterious person that was staring at me from the upstairs bedroom?"

I wouldn't think that would turn out well.

I shook off my unease and sprung out the bench.

with a last glance at the house, I continued up the road.

When I got home I dropped into the nearest couch. This is why i should exercise more. Taking off my running shoes I yelled out " HELLOOOO? who's home?"

No reply. Not even a welcome home bark from the dog.

Sighing i walked into the kitchen. The blood drained from my face.

Alyssa was laying in the linoleum face down clutching her stomach in pain. Her face was twisted up and sweat beaded at her forehead.

There was movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, and the side door was flapping open in the wind. What was standing there made the air rush out my lungs.


End file.
